thomas_the_trainz_tank_enginefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1
The Hidden Branch '''is the first episode of TTTTE. It premeired March 16, 2017, and as of November 24, 2017, has 2,498 views. It is unique in that it does not star Thomas in the main role, rather James and Percy have the spotlight. It was unfortunately affected by a graphical glitch that bugged out the colors, but it was luckily fixed from Ep. 2 onwards. Summary James is taking a train of fuel tankers when he comes across Thomas blocking the line. He says that next to him is what is thought to be an abandoned line, and that he and the Fat Controller are examining it, and seeing if it's worth restoring. James has to go back and wait for them to finish. He is able to progress when night falls. As he approaches the points where Thomas was, he is unaware that the points have been switched onto the old line. He is diverted, and crashes through the bushes, knocking his crew out of his cab and leaving him as a runaway until he hits an old tree, deralining him. Percy is puffing along behind him, and is also diverted, coming across a derailed James. He pulls him back onto the rails, and they realize that their way back is blocked by fallen trees. They have no choice but to forge on along the old line. They eventually come across a rock formation that James thinks he recognises. He doesn't know where from, though. They keep going, but suddenly, James derails and swings to the side, over the abyss! Percy pulls him back up at last, and James admits that due to that event, he definitely recognises the rock formation. They forage on, and come across what they think to be the exit. However, it is blocked by rocks. They charge forward and bash through the rocks...coming out in the quarry. The next morning, the Fat Controller makes light of the situation and isn't cross, and says that the line will definitely be restored, as it is just what they needed. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Bill (does not speak) * Ben (does not speak) * Rosie (cameo) * Spencer (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt Trivia * This is the first episode of Thomas the Trainz Tank Engine. * This is the only episode not to have at least one voice actor. * This is the only '''episode to have a 4:3 aspect ratio. Goofs * In the first scene, Percy and his mail can be seen static in the background. * When James stops in front of Thomas, he rolls onto the points leading to the branch slightly. In the close-ups, however, he is quite a way back from it. * When the camera zooms in on the points during the night, (just before James is diverted) just before the camera turns, Thomas can be seen in the background. He can also be seen in the tracking shot of Percy. * In the bird's eye view shot of James, just after he is diverted, several fragments of track can be seen just past the points. * In the bird's eye view shot of Percy, just after he is diverted, his mail trucks derail. * When Percy is trying to stop on the branch, his speed fluctuates constantly. * It should be physically impossible for Percy to be able to re-rail James. * The way James hangs off the cliff is impossible. * In the scene where James and Percy crash through the rocks, their speed fluctuates, and when the camera cuts to the shot of James crashing through and stopping right in front of the camera, he is much further away from the rocks than the last scene left off. * James and Percy's speed fluctuates greatly in the last few scenes. Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bI6yTooH3HY&feature=youtu.be